An Inquiry about Eyes
by WittyWriter
Summary: Kiba has pondered about Shino's eyes, and Shino has pondered about Kiba. And well this is pure fluff. Team 8 love. Shonenai.


**Title: An Inquiry about Eyes  
**

**Summary: Oh those glasses that never leave his face… their time is at an end. This story was written to be light hearted and slightly comedic. (Though I'm not very funny.)**

**Pairing: Kiba X Shino**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai**

**Authors Notes: I wrote the majority of the story like a year ago, and just finished it up right now so I hope the writing style doesn't drastically change throughout parts of it. Also I'm writing another KibaShino…but I just don't know how to end it. It's basically them hanging out and swimming so if you have any ideas please tell me.**

* * *

They had been on the same team for a few years now, but some how Shino Aburame still remained a mystery. It was those damn glasses, Kiba had concluded. He had tried on more than one occasion to rid Shino's face of them. Pranks, tricks, and even just attacking his face during sparring. One time Kiba was even able to touch the Aburame's glasses, but that was also the time Kiba met Shino's full wrath. No, this time would be different. Why? Because Kiba was going to try an entirely new tactic. He was going to ask.

"Hey Shino?"

"Yeah?" Shino turned to face his friend.

"Can… um… " Kiba made a nervous laugh. He hadn't expected asking someone to show you their face could feel so awkward. "Can I see under your glasses?" Kiba finished with a smile and puppy dog face, leave it to an Inuzuka to be able to do both at the same time. Maybe the puppy dog face was instinct. Shino thought about the situation, he'd prefer if Dog-boy didn't see his eyes. Luckily he was a quick thinker. He'd found himself a win-win situation.

"Okay," Kiba's mouth dropped open in surprise he didn't actually think the Bug-freak would agree. Then Shino continued, "I'll let you see my eyes if you let me see your mouth."

The Dog-boy's face scrunched up into a thoughtful look. "Huh?" was the only thing Kiba could come up with.

Shino sighed and rolled his eyes, glad Kiba couldn't see. "Kiss me. I'll let you see my eyes if you kiss me." By the time Shino had finished his sentence Kiba was rolling around on the ground gagging and making a scene, much to Shino's amusement.

Shino wasn't sure why he had requested such a thing. He knew Kiba would never do something like that, but something in his subconscious something said "what if?"

After Kiba had managed to get the spaz attack out of his system and think straight he pointed a finger at his teammate. "No fair! You only said that because you know I won't do it and you don't want me to see!"

The Bug-freak just smirked. Damn Shino could be evil. Kiba had to prove that arrogant jackass wrong. Shino didn't know him so well. Hell Kiba didn't even know himself that well because he would have never seen what he was doing next.

Kiba's lips were on Shino's.

They were both in shock and quickly pulled away. When Kiba's mind had finally caught up with his body he dropped to the ground. "Ow." Damn maybe he should have just sat, now his butt hurt. He stood back up and unconsciously rubbed the sore spot.

_Did Kiba just kiss me? _Shino stood there silently, which wasn't that out of the normal. The Aburame continued to watch his friend, and just couldn't help when his gazed followed Dog-boy's hands to his butt. It's wasn't his fault honestly, after all Kiba was the one who kissed him, and Kiba was the one to fall down, and Kiba was now rubbing his behind making the cutest face while doing so. Therefore it was all Kiba's fault that Shino was staring at him, admiring him, lusting after him…

Shino was suddenly broke out of his thoughts by Kiba's harsh voice.

"Hey Bug-Freak, you going to show me you're eyes now or what?" _Wow… Kiba really isn't phased by anything is he?_

Sure Kiba was freaked out by the whole incident, he had just kissed his best friend, his best _guy_ friend! But it was all Shino's fault for edging him on in the first place. _That Bastard_. (Sasuke: Hey I believe I hold that title! I was given it by my very dear Dobe. Where is he by the way? I can't wait to show him what they did in the new chapter of Kakashi's book)_ Why the hell did he want me to kiss him so much anyways? Ah, well at least I get to see his eyes now. Score! _Kiba was going to save the other questions for later.

Shino just glared after the question and muttered a very displeased "Fine." Inuzuka just grinned at his newfound victory. Shino was about to remove his glasses when Kiba grabbed his hand preventing him from doing so.

"Can I?" The bug enthusiast relented and allowed his friend to continue the task of removing the dark frames. _When did Kiba get so close?_ Shino absent-mindedly wondered as he felt warm breath against his cheeks.

"They're not weird."

"Uh thanks?" Shino really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Well it's just you always have them covered so I thought there was something wrong with them."

"Yeah…?" Shino whispered softly distracted by Kiba's dark full lips. Kiba followed the gaze now that his friend didn't have anything to shield his inner thoughts. He could feel the tension in the air. Letting go of all restraints this one time, Kiba leaned in so that his lips touched Shino's for a second time; this kiss elicited a gasp from Shino. Going for all or nothing Kiba slipped his tongue into Shino's mouth trying to taste every inch of him. It was a funny sour taste, but Kiba immediately decided he liked it. Shino soon fell into the rhythm of the kiss lapping softly at the other boy's mouth. When their lungs couldn't hold out any longer they parted, panting and leaning heavily against each other.

Regaining his energy Shino grabbed his glasses out of the Dog-boy's hand and went to position them over his eyes when he felt a drop of liquid hit his hand. Rain? There weren't any clouds in the sky. He tilted his arm to see a drop of blood. Where the hell did that come from Shino glanced up to the branch in the tree above them and Kiba looked to see where Shino fixated his stare. There sat Hinata desperately trying to stop a server nosebleed. Hyuga's are perverts. (What would you do if you had x-ray vision, huh? Not to mention a nice view of your teammates kissing.)

* * *

**Read and Review Please. Comments are Love.**


End file.
